Cold As Fire
by RedRiver17
Summary: Krillin takes 18 under his wing after 17 kicks her out. K&18.
1. Confused on Both Sides

Cold As Fire

Thanks for choosing this story as the story you will read. That made no sense what so ever. Anyway, this is my first K&18 fanfic and I really hope it doesn't suck.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my house. It's my parents' house haha! Okay um yeah that was stupid.

I know this is an extremely popular topic (K&18 get-together) so if I stole anyone's ideas, please tell me. Shutting up now.

Chapter 1: Confused on Both Sides

"What are you doing?" she asked him. 17 looked up from his hatchet. He saw his twin sister staring at him in disgust, "Playing with your little knife?"

He dropped his hatchet and walked toward her, "Why do you always care about what I'm doing all the time?" 17 turned around, waiting for a reply.

18 sighed, "I'm worried about you, 17. Here I found you in the middle of a forest living in a cabin with no windows or electricity, and there's not another person around for miles. Doesn't that bother you?" 17 thought about it. He knew all along about his separation with the human race.

"I hate humans. Why would I want to be around them? I'm perfectly fine here. It's…fun." There was a long pause. Then 18 spoke up.

"What's wrong with humans?" she said.

"Oh shut up, 18. You know you hate humans as much as I do. You're just saying that cuz you're in love with that midget friend of Goku's." This got 18 mad.

"I told you at least 10 times, I am not in love with him! He loves me, and that I know because his friends told me, and he kind of pointed it out too, but that doesn't mean I have to love him! Why do you keep thinking that he's so special to me?" 'Cuz he is.' 18 answered her question in her mind, but 17 dropped the subject.

"Anyway, did you get the groceries?" 17 asked.

18 was a little infuriated that 17 didn't answer her, "Do I look like I have groceries?"

17 rolled his eyes. "I can't depend on you for anything, can I?" he said, and took off.

"Well, I guess I'll watch TV until he gets back…" she told herself as she went inside the cabin. 'Why do I keep thinking of him? I can't have feelings for him…I'm an android. It just can't happen!' she sat down on the tattered sofa, trying to figure her thoughts out. 'Maybe…I should go talk to him…' she thought, 'Where could he be though…?'

-------------------------------------

"Wait a second!" Yamcha called to Krillin.

"What now?!" Krillin yelled.

"Can't I power up first?" the older fighter asked.

"Would any _opponent_ let you power up?"

"No…"

"Then I won't either."

The two fighters continued sparring, a normal day routine. Master Roshi came out of the Kame House.

"I'm leaving. Gotta go pick up my Playboy magazines!"

Both Yamcha and Krillin rolled their eyes. Then Yamcha spoke up. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Gohan might be coming here to help us train. Him being the strongest fighter on the planet might actually help."

"Chi-chi's _actually letting him_? I wonder if Goku's death is starting to get to her head a little bit." Krillin joked. Yamcha laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Krillin and Yamcha turned around to find an 11-year-old saiyan/human hybrid looking back at them.

"Hey Gohan." They said in unison.

"My mom said I can train with you guys. Isn't that weird?" Gohan joked.

"We were just talking about that," Yamcha explained. Krillin nodded.

"Oh, one more thing! I was flying around one day and guess who I saw!" Gohan exclaimed.

They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Android 17! He was in a forest holding a hatchet! Ain't that funny?" Gohan smiled.

"What? He's like a lumberjack now? Why not train or fight?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't think he has to train. He's an android, remember?" Krillin said.

"Was he alone?" Yamcha asked Gohan, while making a quick glance over at Krillin. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I didn't hang around too long in case he spotted me," the saiyan answered, "he was talking though, but he might have been talking to himself. I noticed him when he started saying, 'I hate humans. Why would I want to be around them? I'm perfectly fine here. It's…fun.' Now that I think about it, he might have been talking to 18, but I didn't see her. Before I could look for her I decided to leave."

"So you didn't see her?" Krillin asked.

"Nope, sorry Krillin," Gohan answered.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be training?" Yamcha asked.

"For what?" Gohan and Krillin said in unison.

Yamcha turned toward Gohan, "Well isn't that why your mom let you come over here? Or was it just to tell us your news about 17?"

"Nah, I just came to hang out with you guys. Can you believe it's already been a year since I killed Cell?"

'A year,' Krillin thought, 'it's been a year since I saw her…I wouldn't be surprised if 18 _is_ living with her brother. He's all she has. She's probably trying to avoid me. That wouldn't be surprising either. What would she want with me? Other than asking me why I did all that stuff to save her. She probably doesn't understand why…'

"Hello? Earth to Krillin!" Gohan called. Krillin snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry guys. I've had a lot on my mind for a while."

"Thinking about 18, huh? I know you are, Krillin. Don't even start to deny it." Yamcha smirked, "remember, if you ever need any help on girls, I know everything!"

"Then how come Bulma dumped you for…_Vegeta_?" Gohan teased. Krillin snickered.

"That was then! This is now!"

"You still don't have a girlfriend, Yamcha." Krillin pointed out.

"Well neither do the two of you, so there!" The three friends went on talking and laughing.

'I at least hope she's okay,' Krillin thought.

--------------------------------------

17 came back to the cabin with four bags of groceries in his hands, "18! I'm back!" his voice echoing through the house. No one answered. "18! …Are you even here?! …Look, I'm sorry about the joke I made about you and Krillin! I believe you!" There was still silence. 17 went up to her room and she wasn't there. But he did find a small note on her bed. 17 picked up the small paper and read it:

17,

I'm going out for a while. Don't make any dinner until I come back. If you stick me with leftovers again, you're dead. And don't go through my stuff. I know you always do that when I'm gone. So if you don't want to die at the hands of your big sister, don't make me eat leftovers and don't search through my drawers or anything.

Sincerely,

18

'I don't go through her stuff!' 17 argued. He shot the note in her trashcan and left the room. 'She's probably going over to Krillin's house or something. Well then, should I starve to death or let her kill me for not starving to death?' He wondered.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, 18 stood in the air a few miles from 17's cabin. She tried to think of where Krillin could be. Then she remembered. "That one pink house 16, 17, and I went to when we were looking for Goku. That has to be where he lives. If it's not, then forget it. I'm not asking any of his friends." She flew towards the Kame House.

End Chapter

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Review pleeze! I'll give you free roasted marshmallows…

Preview of next chapter:

Krillin opened the door to find……

And that's all the preview you get! So there!


	2. Threatened

Second chapter up now. I wrote it late last night cuz I had nothing better to do (I'm an insomniac). So anyway here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

---------------

Cold as Fire

Chapter 2 – Threatened

---------------

Meanwhile, at the Kame House, it was unusually quiet without Master Roshi's exercise videos playing in the living room. The old master and Oolong were out at some store somewhere, and Turtle was swimming about out in the far ocean regions. Yamcha and Gohan both went home, leaving Krillin by himself. It was almost dusk as Krillin cooked his dinner: fish sticks. He sat down at the kitchen table and still, he thought about 18. He couldn't sense her ki, so for all he knew, she could be coming right now (and you know she is)

'Well I'm sure 17's taking care of her. After all, he is her brother.' He thought. Krillin finished his so-called "meal" and was about to go upstairs to his room when he heard knocking at the door. Krillin jumped, "Oh God no…" he said to himself in complete fear that it could be 18. He hesitated before moving toward the door. Krillin opened the door to find…

Gohan. (Ha ha! I fooled you all!)

"Why do you look so scared, Krillin?" he laughed, "my mom said I could maybe sleep over. Sorry for not calling. I was too excited. It's okay, right?"

"Yeah! Take your stuff to the guest room. You know where that is right?"

"I don't think I remember…I've only been here a million times!" Gohan joked. He went upstairs with his things to the room next to Krillin's. In no time, he was back down.

So whatdya wanna do?" Krillin asked the young saiyan.

"Hmm…spar."

"Is that all you do now? What ever happened to the whole studying thing?"

"My mom didn't say anything about it. I think she's depressed."

"Or on drugs…' Krillin thought. "Well do you want to spar or talk?"

"Wait! Let me get my sparring clothes on!" Gohan called as he ran back upstairs to his room.

Krillin rolled his eyes and opened the door to go outside and wait for him. He almost screamed at the sight of who was right in front of him. He took a few shaky steps back in shock as 18 pulled him by the arm outside angrily and shut the door. She let go of his arm and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to yell at his face.

"That punk kid of Goku showing up ruined this whole event so I'm gonna have to make this quick. Think of a good reason why you smashed the controller instead of shutting me down, protected me from Cell's battle, and made that wish. Then get back to me with the answer and we can forget about each other and anything that happened between us over the past year. Got it?" She glared straight at him. Krillin didn't know what to say. He figured she'd kill him if he didn't answer so he bluntly said, "Got it."

Good. To make it easier for you, I'll be back tomorrow at around 11 am to hear your answer. If you lie, I'll probably kill you. If you tell the truth, then we can forget everything."

"Okay." As soon as Krillin said that, 18 turned around and flew off. Gohan walked outside right after she left. He was wearing almost an exact copy of the outfit he wore in the Cell Games.

"Sounds like you've got some thinking to do. Should I call Yamcha?" he asked.

"No. If it's the truth she wants, it's the truth she'll get. If she wants to forget about me this bad, then so be it. The hard part is actually telling her that I love her. I mean…how would she react?"

"Well…she could kill you…or just leave…or threaten you…or…um…kill you-"

"You already said that."

"Well, then you know how likely that one is to happen!"

Krillin sat down on the porch, his head in his hands, "What am I gonna do?"

---------------

Meanwhile,

18 arrived back home to find 17 asleep on the couch holding a can of soda and some potato chips.

'Pig…' she thought. 18 went to the fridge. 'Oh sure…the night I say I don't want leftovers is the night where all there is to eat are pork & beans. That better not be all he bought.' She closed the fridge door and began walking back into the living room. 'I guess I'm gonna have to starve.' She stopped dead in her tracks, going over what she just thought and looked over at her brother, 'God we think too much alike.'

---------------

End. So how was that? Review now and get a free bowl of cereal! Okay whatever…just review please. Oh yeah! We need a preview of the next chappie!

Prievew of Chapter 3- Truth:  
--------------  
He looked at the time on the oven: 11:24.

'Okay. This can't be good…' Krillin thought.  
--------------

Oooooo scary……… anyway, stay tuned! …now where's that cereal…


	3. Truth

I am so sorry for the wait…I wrote this story on a paper and I lost the stupid paper. On top of that my parents kidnapped me and I couldn't finish typing this up. Anyway here's the third chapter.

Cold As Fire

Chapter 3 – Truth

The next morning, Krillin awoke to the blinding rays of the near-afternoon sun beaming through his window. He yawned and glanced at his alarm clock. 10:59.

Uh-oh.

Krillin sprang out of bed, almost tripping over his own feet as he made his way toward the closet and hurriedly picked out some clothes and changed. Krillin took a quick glance at his alarm clock: 11:04. He combed his rather short hair and ran down the stairs for a small breakfast. He heard sounds coming from the living room. Krillin looked in the room to find Gohan  watching TV.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"Sorry…I should be heading home now. Last night's sparring was a lot of fun. Oh and good luck with 18. See ya Krillin!" Gohan smiled as he gathered up his things and left. Krillin looked out the open door. No sign of 18 yet. He looked at the time on the oven: 11:24.

'Okay, this can't be good…' Krillin thought. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't know anything about it sitting here at the Kame House. But since he didn't know where 17 lived, and Gohan probably didn't remember, all he could do was wait. Krillin closed the door and stood by the window, watching for her. It's not like he wanted her to come (and kill him :P), but if she says she'll show up, she would…but she's not.

Krillin waited another ten minutes, then decided to go find her. He was about to open the door when he heard knocking. He looked out the window to see who it was. It was 18 alright, but she was carrying small luggage in her hands and she looked sad. Krillin didn't know what was going on, but the luggage gave him a small hint…was she going to _live_ in the same house as him?!

Krillin took a deep breath, opened the door, and immediately said, "So you want my answer now?" 18 just looked down at her feet.

"First, I need an answer from you to a different question," Krillin could tell she was uneasy about what to say next, "Is it okay…for me to stay with you?"

Krillin froze. Not only did she ask to live with him, but she wasn't even in the least bit angry. "What about 17? What happened?" he asked caringly.

"We got into an argument and he kicked me out…I told him I had nowhere else to go and I didn't want to live on the streets. He told me to come live with you. Of course, he was being sarcastic…but I have no other choice…so can I?" 18 looked like she would cry.

Krillin stuttered, "Uh…y-yeah. Here, I'll take your stuff up to the guest room. You can sit down or something if you want."

18 nodded and sat down on the couch as Krillin carried her two bags up to the guest room. He came back down seconds later.

"So you want my answer now?"

"You really can't wait can you?"

"Not really." Krillin joked.

18 rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

"It's kinda hard to say this but…18, I really care about you…and I couldn't let your life go to waste like that. In my honest opinion, I don't think Dr. Gero created you just to destroy Goku or the world or whatever he told you to do. Even though you're an android, you're also human. You have to realize that, 18."

18 looked away from him. It sounded truthful so she didn't accuse him of lying. Krillin looked at her, waiting for any kind of a response.

"Alright…I'll take that." She stood up and went to her room. Krillin sighed.

'She needs time…that's all…' he thought.

End

What'd ya think? Review!


	4. Visit

Okay…you waited and waited…you maybe even thought it was finished cuz I was typing so fast I forgot to put a preview. My new guitar has taken over my life, but I found some time (around midnight…ha ha ha) to write this. Well, see, I'm gonna shut up now so here ya go.

Cold As Fire

Chapter 4 – Visit

About 2 days later…

17 sat at the kitchen table. It was so quiet, you could just hear him blink. Since 18 left, the cabin had been very sullen and silent. The guilt of kicking his sister out made things seem a lot different.

"I highly doubt that she would actually go live with that chrome dome. She keeps telling me that she hates him…but if she's not with him, she'd be on the streets. I should go over there just to check. Then I can stop sitting here all day worrying," he said aloud to himself. 17 got up out of his chair to grab a cup of coffee.

'Not yet…I really don't need to…if she really is with him, I don't want to have anything to do with them.' He put his cup down on the table and stood up. 17 walked to the front door and put his shoes and coat on. He walked out the door and flew off toward the Kame House.

---------------------

Meanwhile, 18 sat on the foot of the island that surrounded the Kame House, watching the sunrise. Krillin and Master Roshi were still asleep, so she was by herself. She was gathering her thoughts, wondering if it was a good idea if she stayed.

'Krillin's really a generous person, doing all that for me…he really does care about me and he saved my life a few times. I guess if it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be here. I really owe him one and he wants me to stay here…it's the least I can do.'

Suddenly a figure landed behind her. 18 didn't turn around to see who it was. She was in real deep thought.

"I was being sarcastic when I told you to go live with the midget. Can't you take a joke?" 17 snickered.

18 snapped out of her trance, but still didn't turn around. "I chose to come here on my own, 17. I was barely listening to you when you said that."

"So you came here on your own free will, huh? So he _is_ special to you." 17 wasn't surprised at what 18 had said.

"There was nowhere else for me to go…you know that." Unknown to her brother, 18 was slightly blushing.

"Well then…I guess it's the perfect time to ask you this question."

18 still didn't turn around, "And what's that, 17?"

'Talking to the back of your head is really starting to get annoying…' he thought to himself and walked around 18 until he saw her face, "Why are you even here? What is so special about him? Let me guess…it happened when I was still in Cell…am I right?"

18 blushed and this time, 17 noticed. "He…he saved my life. It's only right to return the favor, 17…which, by the way, is something you don't know how to do…and, besides, Krillin wants me to live here and that's what I'm doing…nothing more than th-"

"Stop fooling yourself, 18," 17 interrupted, "you like him and you know it. I can tell by your expression whenever I mention him."

18 looked away, embarrassed, "You can't tell anyone, especially not Krillin, you hear me, 17?" she threatened.

17 held his right hand up, "Promise," and with that, he left.

18 sighed and, unknowingly to her, Krillin was watching her from his bedroom window.

He heard the whole thing.

----------------

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5:

"What are you talking about, Krillin? I…I never said that!" 18 argued.

Krillin slowly shook his head, "Stop lying, 18…I heard everything…from when 17 came until he left."

----------------

Heh…she's so busted…so, anyway, whatdya think? It took up 2 pages on the paper…but it looks kinda short on the computer…review and I'll give you a box of pasta. Why you want a box of pasta so bad, I dunno…


	5. Exposed

Hey, here's the fifth chapter. It's definitely the longest chapter by far so sit back and enjoy. Eat some popcorn if you want. Oh and by the way, this chapter has some profanity just in case that bothers you.

Cold as Fire

Chapter 5 – Exposed

Around noon that same day…

Krillin had been sitting at the kitchen table in silence for hours. He was in deep thought, going over what had happened about 7 hours earlier.

18, also silent, had been flipping through channels on the tv since 17 had left. She had the feeling Krillin knew something, considering the way he had been acting all day, but she decided to avoid him. Between boring channels, 18 heard Krillin get up out of his chair and open the fridge.

'He hasn't said a thing all morning…' 18 thought, 'that's so unlike him.' She just sat there, watching a static channel. Suddenly she wasn't concerned with what she was watching. 18 was scared, 'What if he heard what happened between me and 17?!' her heart pounded as if a raging herd of elephants were stomping all over it. She turned her head around to find Krillin walking up the stairs to his room. 18 was confused.

'If he did overhear it all, why would he be avoiding me as if he were mad? He's obviously up to something…he has to be.' And with that, she decided to go to her room as well.

Meanwhile…(I love that word)

Gohan was watching baby Goten while Chichi was out getting the groceries. He was having the worst possible time. When Gohan tried to feed him, he either grabbed the spoon and threw it clear across the room, or he would let it go in his mouth, but lean over in his highchair and spit it out onto the floor. When he tried to change Goten's diaper…let's just say Gohan took a shower he didn't want. Finally, it was Goten's nap time and, ironically, he went to sleep as soon as Gohan put him down.

"How the heck does Mom put up with you everyday, huh?" Gohan asked his sleeping brother, and walked out of the room. He suddenly had an idea.

"If Mom doesn't come home soon, I could get Krillin and 18 over here to help me! That might bring them together…but then again, Goten being a little psycho may make it so 18 doesn't want kids – what the heck am I talking about?!" Gohan slapped himself on the forehead, "I think it's a little early for that…I mean they're not even together…" Suddenly, Goten started whimpering. "My talking out loud must be waking him up," he turned to Goten, "Alright, I'll shut up so you can dream about your weapons of mass destruction you call toys…one of those tinker toys could take out a whole army the way you throw them around." He joked. 'Bringing them over might not be such a bad idea…Goten's sleeping anyway…I'll do it!' Gohan quietly closed the nursery door and flew out the front door. 'This is gonna be so awesome!" he thought to himself.

In about 25 seconds, Gohan arrived on the Kame House island. He continued to think about how he would make them girlfriend and boyfriend. Gohan looked around the island. No one was outside, so he knocked on the door twenty times.

Inside, Krillin was reading a book when he heard constant knocking. He put his book down and went downstairs to answer the door. As soon as he opened it, Gohan walked right in and turned to Krillin.

"Hey Krillin! Long time no see, huh?"

"Gohan, it's only been a few days."

Gohan purposely changed the subject, "Anyway, how 'bout you and 18 coming over to my house and helpn me babysit my brother? My mom's out shopping. C'mon! It'll be so much-"

Krillin cut him off, "I don't think that'd be a good idea, kid. First of all, she's asleep and I'd be commiting suicide by trying to wake her up and second of all, I think we're kinda avoiding each other for a while."

Gohan was very confused and disappointed, "Why are you guys avoiding each other? What happened?"

Krillin sighed. "You might not understand it now, but I'm sure you're dying to know." Gohan nodded and Krillin continued speaking, "17 came over here early this morning. He asked her different things like why she's here and why I'm in her life. She said that it's because I saved her life a few times…and she had said that she likes me. I guess she's avoiding me because…she's scared…scared that she could be falling in love."

Gohan was surprised. "From what I heard about the androids, I can't exactly imagine her being scared of anything except maybe Cell. Wow…you sure have a crazy life being involved like that."

"So in the long run, she doesn't want to talk to me so nothing ends up happening…which actually kinda sucks."

"So it's a 'no' then?" Gohan asked, referring to the reason he was even there.

"Afraid so, Gohan."

Gohan smiled, "That's okay. It's really not that important…I just wanted to come up with a scam that would bring the two of you together but…"

"You WHAT?!"

Gohan just laughed nervously and quickly left. Krillin was embarrassed. "That kid's crazy." Then he thought of something, 'If 18 doesn't want to talk to me or even look at me, I might as well go over and keep Gohan company." Krillin decided to write a note so 18 doesn't freak out when she finds out he's gone. He finished writing it and stuck it on the wall by the door with a push pin, and left.

Meanwhile (ha ha)…

18 woke up around 4:00 pm. She had fallen asleep, even with her heavy mind. She walked out of her room and found Krillin's bedroom door wide open. She peered inside, but Krillin was nowhere to be found.

'He's probably making dinner or something.' She thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs. 18 looked in the living room first, then the kitchen. No Krillin.

'Okay enough of this hide-and-seek crap.' 18 tried finding some sort of energy signal that would help her find him. From what she was sensing, he was nowhere near the island. Then she noticed a note by the front door, and decided to read it:

18,

I'm over at Gohan's house. He wanted me and you to help him baby-sit his baby brother, Goten. But since you were sleeping, I decided to let you sleep. I'll only be gone a few hours, and I should be back by 5.

-Krillin

p.s. I really need to talk to you tonight so don't go anywhere.

That herd of raging elephants from before had returned, and 18 almost started shaking.

'It's true…he did hear…oh shit…' 18 looked at the clock, which read 4:15. 'I have at most 45 minutes before he comes home. That old lech better not come before Krillin does. God I hate him…" she decided to go watch more TV. Better shows were on at this hour (so true). There was a football game on so she decided to watch it. The game was done in 45 minutes, and 18 looked at the clock again: 4:59.

She sighed and watched the highlight show. Suddenly the TV turned off. 18 looked down where she had the remote, but it was no longer there. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head and she was inches from Krillin's face.

"Hi." He whispered.

18 backed up a little, "hey," she answered hesitantly.

Krillin smiled a little, "That's the first word I heard out of your mouth all day. So what's with you?" he didn't want to scare her, so he kept quiet about that morning.

18 looked away, "Nothing's up. Can't I have a little time to myself once in a while?"

'Obviously still her old stubborn self…' Krillin thought. He sat down on the couch beside her. "You did…this morning."

18's heart skipped a beat. 'Oh God no…'

"When you said you liked me…"

"What are you talking about, Krillin? I…I never said that!" 18 argued.

Krillin slowly shook his head, "Stop lying, 18…I heard everything…from when 17 came until he left."

18 was about to cry. Her secret was completely exposed to the man she loved.

Suddenly, Krillin placed his hand over hers. "It's okay, 18. I just don't understand why you're so afraid to love someone."

As soon as he said that, tears began flowing down 18's cheeks. Krillin used his other hand to wipe them away and cupped her cheek. They were looking deep in each other's eyes. 18 realized she couldn't escape this moment. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. They parted and just looked at each other. 18 continued to cry, and Krillin put his arms around her.

"It's okay, 18. I love you."

…You have no idea how long it took me to write that part due to my immaturity taking over me. But I'm alive. Here's a preview of Chapter 6 – Plan of the Near Future

"You're joking!"

"I'm not!"

Yamcha just stood there in awe. In fact, he was jealous of Krillin's success with getting together with 18.

Krillin continued explaining, "But that's not all…"

Yeah, I know what you're thinking…anyway, it'll be coming soon. Peace out.

-RedRiver17


	6. Plan of the Near Future

Hi. I don't have much to say so enjoy.

Oh yeah and Giovani…Gohan _was_ 10 years old so shut up.

………………………….

Cold as Fire Chapter 6:

Plan of the Near Future

………………………….

The next morning…

18 woke up in her own bed, even though she had slept in Krillin's arms the night before. She climbed out of bed and yawned. 18 walked out the door of her bedroom and down the stairs, paying no attention to anything other than her thoughts. As soon as she hit the bottom step, she saw Krillin outside through the open living room window. When her vision cleared from just waking up, 18 noticed he was training.

"Why is he training this early in the morning?" she thought aloud. 18 walked closer to the window to watch. The morning sun wasn't even up yet, but it was still light enough that she could see him. 18 quit watching and went into the kitchen for breakfast only to find Master Roshi sitting at the table, swirling his cereal around slowly as if something were bothering him.

18 couldn't help but ask, "Problem?"

The turtle hermit looked up at her, "I saw the two of you on the couch last night."

"Yeah, so?"

Roshi said nothing. 18 rolled her eyes and began making her way to the cabinet for a cereal bowl. She quickly glanced over at Master Roshi, who was still playing with the cereal, 'that was awkward…' she thought.

………………

Meanwhile…(lol)

Krillin sat down on the sand to take a break. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed.

"I have to find a better time during the day to do this," he told himself. Krillin turned to look at the front door.

"18's probably not up yet…otherwise she'd already be out here training with me. Kicking and punching the air really isn't doing me any good." Suddenly, he heard the video phone ringing inside. "Well if my Kamehameha waves didn't wake her up, that probably did." He thought as he walked inside to answer it, but Master Roshi already did. The image of Yamcha came up on the screen.

"Hey Roshi, hey Krillin," he said.

"Hey, what's up Yamcha?" Krillin responded.

"Nothing. Just checkin' up on you guys."

"So you call at 6:00 in the morning?"

"Um yeah…so how're you and 18 doing?"

"Pretty good…I guess since she's asleep, I can safely talk about us without saying anything that would make her kill me." As soon as Krillin said that, 18 peered from around the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, "We're getting a lot closer…"

Yamcha smirked, "How close?"

"We had our first kiss last night."

"You're joking!"

"I'm not!"

Yamcha just stood there in awe. In fact, he was jealous of Krillin's success with getting together with 18.

Krillin continued explaining, "But that's not all…"

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked curiously.

"Well…we kinda…" Krillin didn't even finish when Yamcha's eyes grew wide. Krillin laughed, embarrassed, "It's not like that! We just slept together, that's all!"

Yamcha laughed too, "You scare me sometimes, Krillin…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Hey I gotta go. See ya." And with that, the screen went blank.

"Okay then…" Krillin said. Roshi went upstairs after he said that. Krillin walked into the kitchen and saw 18 right next to him. She looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Oh advertise it why don't you!" she nearly screamed. Krillin was completely shocked. He backed up as if she was going to hit him.

"18…" he was scared. It was the first time she had acted like that toward him in months, "…sorry…"

She was silent, but Krillin stayed there; he figured she wasn't through with him yet.

"Must you tell them everything?" she finally spoke.

"Hey, at least I told him the truth." Krillin said, not answering her question.

She sighed and got out of her chair to put her bowl and spoon in the sink. After that, she just left the room without a word. Krillin cursed and went back upstairs to take a shower.

…………………

That evening…

It was almost dinnertime, and no one was in the kitchen. In fact, no one had been in there since breakfast. Krillin was sitting on the couch watching television…okay he wasn't really watching it; more like looking at the pretty colors and thinking about something completely different. He turned around, looking for 18 so he could ask her what her problem was. She was just walking out the door when he saw her.

"Where's she going?" he asked out loud. Almost immediately after he had said that, 18 came right back in and Krillin quickly turned back around so she wouldn't see him. She caught him.

"What? Now you're going to watch my every move?"

Krillin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the way she was acting all of a sudden.

"Are you yelling at me for what I told Yamcha? Because that's pretty lame, 18." He shot at her.

18 was hesitant, "Maybe…" she walked into the room and leaned against the wall next to the couch and looked at him. "It's just that…everyone's acting so weird about it…you, Roshi, Yamcha…if word's gonna get out to all your little friends about everything we do, then maybe this relationship isn't a good idea." She added.

Krillin understood, "I said I'm sorry. I promise I won't tell a soul what happens between us from this point on…unless it's about a wedding or a baby."

"What the hell did you just say!?"

"Uh…nothing…" Krillin said nervously.

18 smiled, "I honestly don't think that'll happen. I'm an android, remember? I can't have kids."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I said prove it."

"How the hell am I supposed to prove that?"

"Well…" Krillin turned red, and 18 figured it out.

"No." she said with the most serious look in the world on her face.

"Okay…but you'll never find out if you can have kids or not…"

"I'll find out later…a lot later. Krillin, we've only been going out for 21 hours."

"I was just joking, you know."

"Krillin?"

"What?"

"Go to hell." 18 smirked and left the room.

--------------------------

Preview of Chapter 7 – Gohan Returns (oh dear god…):

Krillin left the clothing store and walked further down the sidewalk. He stopped when he saw a familiar half-saiyan sitting on the bench.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

"Hey Gohan. Is that Goten?" Krillin looked down at the baby in the boy's arms.

"Yup. Isn't he cute? This is one of those rare times when he's not trying to break something."

They laughed. Suddenly, 18 came up by them and saw the baby.

"That your little brother?"

"Yup. Wanna hold him?" Gohan asked and looked at Krillin, who was looking in the other direction.

Goten immediately fell asleep when he was placed in 18's arms. Krillin and Gohan watched in amazement. "You're pretty good with the kid." Gohan said. Krillin and 18 just looked at each other.

-----------------------------

Interesting…I'm running out of free things so if you review, I'll give you…this fuzz I found on my carpet! Peace out.

-RedRiver17


	7. The Return of Gohan

Here's the 7th chapter…kind of a filler chapter but not really. Oh and happy holidays!

Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these up in a while. Just to refresh your memory I own nothing. I still don't own my house either.

Okay enough babbling! On with the chapter!!

-----------

Cold as Fire  
Chapter 7: The Return of Gohan

----------

Around 9:00 the next morning…

Krillin sat quietly at the kitchen table, watching 18 make breakfast: pancakes, bacon, etc. He was in awe.

'She may not remember much from before Gero, but she sure knows how to cook!' he thought. It surprised both Krillin and 18 that Roshi and Oolong had decided to join for the meal. The cluttering of eating utensils and plates were pretty much the only sounds made. No one had said a word all morning, and it started to become pretty common. After everyone's plate had been put in the sink, Roshi and Oolong grabbed their wallets and started for the door.

Roshi turned to 18, "we're going…um…places and we'll be back!" he told her with that old perverted smile. Oolong laughed as the exited the house. 18 snorted in disgust. She was really suspicious as to why they constantly left Krillin and her alone all day. She liked the privacy away from them, but it was just…_awkward_. When Krillin reentered the room, 18 spoke up.

"Where are they always going?"

"Strip clubs to waste every penny they have. Damn I wish they weren't so…perverted. It's humiliating to know you learned to fight from a lecher."

"Then why do you stay here with them?"

"I'm not much of a city guy…or a farm boy. I guess it's the only place I have. Besides, I can live here for free. I tolerate them…most of the time I just try pretending they're not there."

"Ditto."

Out of the clear blue sky, the front door swung open and Roshi's bald (ugly) head popped in, "By the way Krillin, it's your turn to do the dishes." He said, and as quickly as he came, he disappeared.

Krillin sighed, "Wanna help?"

18 crossed her arms. "Sure…I cook the food and now I can do dishes too…" she said sarcastically.

"I'm not forcing you to help out." Krillin shot back.

18 hesitated, "Well…there's nothing else to do…hell…sure." She smiled. Whenever she did, it was practically a reflex for him to smile back.

"I'll wash, you dry, got it?" Krillin instructed.

18 nodded. She grabbed a dishtowel out of the drawer and waited for Krillin to fill the sink with soap and water. Then they went to work.

When that was finally done, Krillin heavily sighed and began making his way toward the stairs. "I'm taking a shower." He said.

"Fine." 18 responded. She decided she'd train, but before she could hit one step on the stairs to go change, Krillin appeared in the hallway holding a towel, washcloth, and some clothes.

"After I'm done, you can take your shower, then we're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno…how about walking around in the city…maybe do some, I dunno, _shopping_…" Krillin tried getting her attention with that last word, and it worked.

"Alright." She smiled, and, again, Krillin smiled back. He entered the bathroom and closed the door.

'Forget training…can you say shopping spree?' she thought to herself. For some reason, shopping always took her mind off of things. It's one of those calming activities. (A/N: yes…aimlessly walking around clothing stores and constantly whining to my mom about my feet hurting is _very_ calming.)

18 went to her room to wait for Krillin. Suddenly she thought, 'I wonder how 17's doing…

Speaking of him…

17 was outside in his backyard with his hatchet. He planned on cutting down every tree he could find. The problem was…he did that yesterday, so there weren't any trees left. He just stood there, absent-minded. Some squirrels had made a nice little nest of acorns on his right foot until he finally moved. The acorns fell, and he walked back inside.

"She's obviously found the love of her life. Next time I go there, she'll probably be married or something…stupid human…" 17 said. He hung his axe on a hook by the door and hung his coat up.

"Now what am I supposed to do now that the trees are gone? I vowed to leave 18 alone for a while, so what are my choices?" he sat on the living room floor, which gave him an idea. "How about yoga?" he asked himself aloud. "Yeah…yoga…"

Ok…um…anyway…

"You almost ready?" Krillin called up the stairs.

He heard 18 open her door, "Almost! You need some patience, Krillin, really."

Krillin rolled his eyes and sat on the couch waiting.

---------------

Some 10 minutes later…

18 finally came down the stairs wearing dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, and black sweatshirt over it (A/N: can you tell I'm not too big on fashion?)

"Well, are we gonna go or are you gonna take forever sitting there?" she said.

"Let's go." Krillin said with a smirk and led 18 out the door. They took to the skies and began flying north.

They continued flying over small islands and vast forests. Krillin couldn't help but stare at her.

'I can't believe we're actually dating…this is crazy…a little over a year ago we were mortal enemies…and now…'

A few minutes later, they landed in the outskirts of Hercule City.

"Here we are!" Krillin told 18, snapping out of his trance. They walked along until they made it into the city. 18 immediately began searching for a decent clothing store. Since it was a tourist town, there were plenty on each side of the busy main road. One store caught 18's eye and she motioned to Krillin that she wanted to go in it.

About 20 seconds later, 18 had about 4 pairs of jeans, 9 shirts, and 1 dress in her arms already. Krillin just sat in the chair outside the entrance to the women's fitting rooms watching her grab practically everything in sight. As he looked around, other women were doing pretty much the same thing.

'I'll never understand them…' he thought, slightly shaking his head. 18 approached him on her way into the dressing rooms.

"You got money to pay for all that?!" he asked.

"No…but you do." She smirked and went inside.

Krillin sighed, "she better not be with me for my money.' He thought jokingly, looking at the hundreds of dollars in his wallet.

An hour later…

18 exited the dressing room and put everything back on the racks.

"I didn't like them." She told Krillin.

He looked at her in a malevolence way. "I was sitting here for an hour and you're getting nothing?"

"Yup."

Krillin rolled his eyes. 'Oh well more cash for me.'

--------------

They left the store and didn't walk more than three steps until 18 found another store. They walked in. It was a pretty small store, but it had some decent stuff.

Krillin took out his wallet and handed 18 a $50 bill, "Go crazy. I'm gonna go look at the other stores."

18 nodded and began looking at the clothes.

Krillin left the clothing store and walked further down the sidewalk. He stopped when he saw a familiar half-saiyan sitting on the bench.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

"Hey Gohan. Is that Goten?" Krillin looked down at the baby in the boy's arms.

"Yup. Isn't he cute? This is one of those rare times when he's not trying to break something."

They laughed. Suddenly, 18 came up by them and saw the baby.

"That your little brother?"

"Yup. Wanna hold him?" Gohan asked and looked at Krillin, who was looking in the other direction.

Goten immediately fell asleep when he was placed in 18's arms. Krillin and Gohan watched in amazement. "You're pretty good with the kid." Gohan said. Krillin and 18 just looked at each other.

After this awkward conversation ended, Gohan took Goten back and said good-bye and walked down street.

"That kid weirds me out sometimes…" 18 said.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Krillin added. Then he finally noticed 18 didn't buy anything. "You didn't see anything?"

"No."

"Then I want my $50 back." Krillin said, holding out his hand.

"You suck." 18 smiled, giving him the money.

As he stuck it in his wallet, he looked around, "You see any stores you wanna go in?"

18 glanced in the windows of each store around her, "No. These places sell strange things."

Krillin chuckled, "Alright," They walked out to the outskirts and took flight, heading home.

End Chapter

So how was that? Could that awkward moment with Gohan changed Krillin and 18's relationship? Is 17 really going to do yoga? Where the hell did I _get_ that idea?!?!

-----------------

Preview of Chapter 8: Early Commitment:

Krillin woke up pretty early the next morning. He got dressed rather quickly and left. He was on a mission…one 18 was not supposed to know about. He took off and headed for the same city they were at the other day.

----------------------

FREE REVIEW ITEM: My pretty 3 ½-year-old VHS tape of my favorite K&18 episodes I've collected over the years…wait! That's not for sale! I'll give you (looks around bedroom) a Spanish dictionary! I can't read it cuz I can't read Español!


	8. Early Commitment

**Long time no type. That sounded weird. Here's your chapter. Enjoy.**

**Cold as Fire**

**Chapter 8: Early Commitment**

Krillin woke up pretty early the next morning. He got dressed rather quickly and left. He was on a mission…one 18 was not supposed to know about. He took off and headed for the same city they were at the other day.

When he landed there, there weren't too many people around besides some homeless people sleeping in the alleyways and some other early birds. Krillin sauntered toward a jewelry store. Amazingly, it was open at that time of day. He walked in and almost immediately began looking in the glass cases lined up along the walls. The jeweler was sitting in a lawn chair behind the front counter reading a sports magazine (A/N: This place is so rundown…). When the jeweler looked up at him, Krillin noticed he was pretty young, maybe in his early to mid-20s. The man got out of his chair and leaned against the case.

"Looking for an engagement ring?"

About three hours later,

18 woke up to the clanging of pots and pans downstairs. She groaned and sat up in her bed.

"Does he have to be such a morning person?" she said aloud as she literally dragged herself out of bed.

As 18 walked down the stairs, she could smell the breakfast that Krillin was fixing up. The mixed aromas of eggs, pancakes, and coffee filled her nostrils. The smell became stronger as she entered the kitchen, where she saw Krillin flipping pancakes.

'He probably should've been a professional chef than a martial artist.' 18 thought. She laughed somewhat silently at her joke.

When Krillin turned around to put the pancakes on his and 18's plates, he noticed her standing in the doorway and almost jumped.

"G-Good morning 18…when did you get up?" Krillin stuttered.

"Five minutes ago…how can anyone be as much of a morning person as you? I even heard you walking around at like 6:00 this morning! What were you doing?"

'Oh boy…' Krillin thought, 'think of something, think of something…' "I was…getting ready to train…I always train early in the morning so it won't interfere with my daily schedule."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure." 18 said sarcastically, shaking her head, "you're a bad liar."

'I wish I wasn't…' Krillin thought.

Krillin and 18 sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. She wasn't even glancing at him. Krillin kept looking up at her, waiting for some kind of conversation to pop up. It really wasn't his thing; eating meals in complete silence. He didn't want her to get mad at him, so he tried hard to keep quiet.

When 18 finished, she was about to get out of her chair to put her plate in the sink when Krillin grabbed it.

"I'll take it," he said. She slowly sat back down and smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly. She watched him the entire time he was rinsing off the plates and setting them down. He took another sip of his coffee and walked out of the room without a word.

'Why is he acting so weird today? Like he's scared of me or something…' 18 thought and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

'Why am I watching TV when there's never anything on? I wanna know what he's up to…' she thought.

Meanwhile…

17 laid out a light blue exercise mat on the living room floor. He popped a videotape that read "Yoga Basics" on the front into his VCR and pressed play.

"Yoga Basics. A simple guide to the many yoga exercises known to man." The voice on the tape said. "Let's begin." (A/N: Yoga scares me.)

Meanwhile (again)…

"I'm going over to Gohan's house now. You sure you don't wanna come?" Krillin called upstairs to 18.

In her room, she thought of the incident with Goten in the city the other day. She scowled at the thought.

"No way. I never want to see the kid's brother ever again." 18 yelled back down.

This caught Krillin off guard, "You mean Goten?" he thought for a second, "Fine. See ya."

As soon as Krillin closed the front door, 18 rushed into his bedroom.

"He's gotta be hiding something in here." 18 said to herself. She rummaged through his drawers, closet, and even under his mattress. Nothing.

"Maybe he's not hiding anything…maybe he's just weird." She said as she walked out of Krillin's room.

That night…

Krillin opened the door and saw 18 on the couch watching TV (again). He leaned over the top of the couch and tapped her shoulder. She jumped.

"Why do you always do that?" she said, breathing hard from the scare.

"Cuz I can."

"Well I say you can't."

Krillin just sat on the couch next to 18. He looked at her; she looked kinda mad.

'This isn't the best time…' he thought as he pushed the ring box deeper into his pocket. He sighed and watched the TV with her in silence.

**Preview of Chapter 9 (no title yet):**

**"And breathe…"**

**17 took a deep breath and let it out, sitting in a strange position.**

**"Yoga sucks."**


	9. Yoga and Confessions

Sorry for not updating for like a year… um… anyway I looked at all the past chapters and I found that I made excuses in like every chapter…well here's some more! Writer's block sucks and so does the fact that I can never finish what I start… anyway enjoy.

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Krillin, 17, 18, anyone else, or…um…yoga…

---------------

-------------------------

Cold as Fire

Chapter 9 – Yoga and Confessions

-------------------------

17 was sitting in front of his television in his spandex suit. He had just bought a yoga video from one of the old retail stores in town…and now he was seeing just how _fun_ yoga is.

"And breathe…"

17 took a deep breath and let it out, sitting in a strange and uncomfortable position.

"Yoga sucks."

He stood up and turned the video off. 17 walked to his bedroom to change into his normal outfit of a black shirt/white undershirt with blue jeans and an orange bandana around his neck (and those _handsome_ green socks!). He threw the yoga suit in the trash and looked out the window.

'18's probably glad she never has to see me again…I can tell that bald-headed runt is going to propose…oh well… good riddance…' he thought.

Meanwhile:

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon as Krillin sat at the kitchen table alone. 18 was upstairs taking a nap and Roshi and Oolong were at a bookstore stocking up (perverts…). He held the ring box in his hand, trying to be aware of his surroundings in case she showed up. He fumbled with it, thinking of what it would be like if they were married. Would it be like it is now, quiet and depressing with few and far-between moments? Or would she finally become more outgoing like him?

"Damn…why does she have to be so difficult…" he whispered to himself. After examining it for a few more seconds, he shoved it back in his pocket and went upstairs to his room. Krillin opened the top dresser drawer and hid the box in the very back of it. He changed into his training gi and went outside for an afternoon training session.

Meanwhile again:

17 was at the retail store he bought the yoga video from. He found himself at the back of the store where all the art suppliesand paintings were. Another idea sprang into his head.

"I'll be an artist! Paintings take a lot of time so I won't have time to think about 18!" he threw random art tools and canvases into his shopping cart and left the store without purchasing them.

When 17 arrived at his cabin (with the shopping cart on his front lawn), he rushed the stuff into his room. He set up his easel and canvas and sat down to think of his first creation.

Meanwhile #3:

Krillin had just concluded his half-hour long training session. He walked inside to find that 18 still wasn't up.

After a long hot shower, Krillin was about to make his way to his bedroom when he saw 18's door was slightly open, as was his own. Confused, Krillin walked into his room to find 18 near his dresser. The top drawer was open and 18 had the ring box in her hand (oh boy…).

"So what! You think that because I wanted to stay here and we started going out for a while that I want to be with you for the rest of my life already! Haven't I told you I'm not that easy?"

Krillin thought back to the "conversation" they had on Kami's Lookout after he made the wish to remove the bombs inside her and her brother's bodies. "Sorry…" was all he could say. He was nearly shaking at the thought of what she could do to him right now.

18 started walking toward him. Krillin closed his eyes, preparing to be killed on the spot. He opened his eyes when she calmly took his hand and put the box on his palm. He was confused. "18?"

She sighed. "I know you're going to pop the question. So let me think it over." And with that, she walked out of his room. Krillin just stood there, dumbfounded.

Meanwhile #4 (I really need to stop saying that…):

17 stepped back from his new painting. He smiled at it but it slowly turned to a frown. He put his paintbrush down and looked at it again. He was standing in front of the perfect painting of his sister.

"Okay…maybe I _do_ miss her…" he said to himself.

Meanwhile #5 (Last one I promise!):

It's been about 2 days since 18 found the ring box in his dresser drawer. She hasn't confronted him about it yet…in fact she's completely avoided him ever since.

Krillin was in the shower after another training session. When he finished dressing in the bathroom, he opened the door to find 18's bedroom door still closed, but his was open again. He walked into his room to find nothing but a note on his bed. When he finished reading it, he smiled the biggest smile imaginable.

----------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! …even though it's kinda obvious…here's the normal preview (again no title yet):

-------------------------------------

"So we're engaged now, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." She smiled.

"Can I tell everyone or are you gonna yell at me again?" He smirked.

She laughed quietly, "Go nuts."

---------------------------------------

Review! And I promise I'll post Chapter 10 _before_ 2007! Don't throw rocks at me!

-RR17


	10. Differences

**From last authors note: "_I promise I'll have the next one up before 2007!_" Oh wow… I am so sorry guys…**

**My author's notes are really long at the beginning… does anyone even read them? Anyway, 10th chapter… without a single 'meanwhile'!**

* * *

**Cold as Fire  
Chapter 10 - Differences**

* * *

"You're sure? You weren't exactly thrilled about it last night," Krillin said over breakfast.

"I wouldn't say I'm sure… but I'm willing to try it out. Maybe this is what I really want and I don't even know it."

"So it's a yes?" Krillin's eyes widened.

"Yes."

He smiled. He never would've thought this would happen. She said she wasn't so easy, but this was a piece of cake. 18 raised an eyebrow at his goofy expression, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. "So we're engaged now, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." She smiled.

"Can I tell everyone or are you gonna yell at me again?" He smirked.

She laughed quietly, "Go nuts."

Almost instantly, Krillin took off to use the video phone. 18 sighed, but then smiled. '_Maybe I'm going too fast with this… but something in me tells me I'm not going to regret it._'

18 got up out of her chair and walked slowly to the kitchen window. Gazing out at the sea, she thought, _'17 would kill me if he found out… but maybe I should tell him._' She took one last glance at her future husband, who was too busy talking to Bulma to notice her exit out the door.

As she took off, she remembered the fight she and her brother had, and how 'welcome' she would be going back there. About halfway there, 18 stopped. _'17 hates me… what would he care that I'm getting married or not? But he is the only family I have…_' Her internal struggle prevented her from realizing a man's presence behind her.

"Uh… 18?" Krillin tried to get her attention. She only looked down. Krillin stayed quiet, so not to interrupt her thoughts. But when she turned around to look at him, he spoke, "If this is too much for you, I underst—"

"I need you to come with me."

Krillin was confused, but nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Well you're telling all your friends. Can't I tell my twin brother?" 18 had that scowl on her face.

"Oh… yeah." Krillin had forgotten all about 17. He figured they weren't speaking to each other, judging by the way 17 kicked her out with nowhere to go. Krillin and 18 flew off without a word toward the empty clearing in the forest. They soon saw a small cabin surrounded by severed tree trunks and branches.

"He's been busy, I see." 18 said as she noticed half the forest was gone. They landed and 18 made her way for the door to open it, but it swung open before her, almost smacking her in the head.

"I knew you'd be back… and I knew you'd bring—what's so funny?" 17 looked at Krillin and 18, who were both hysterically laughing in his direction. Suddenly he realized what was up. _'Don't tell me I'm still wearing…_' he looked down and sighed, '_…spandex.'_

Between laughs, 18 spoke, "You know, 17, that's a great look for you!"

"Shut up! Just because you have horrible fashion sense doesn't mean you have to make fun of mine!" 18 only laughed harder.

"Me? Horrible fashion sense? At least I'M not parading around in a leotard. You got a tutu in that house somewhere, too? Is there something you would like to tell me?" she smirked. Krillin laughed even though it might get his ass kicked.

"Well while you were gone I had to find something to occupy me. I was bored okay?" 17 was furious. "And you." He pointed at Krillin, and the laughing immediately stopped. "Now what would you be doing here on my turf?"

Krillin cowered in fear, "Um… ask her."

18 shot him a dirty look, '_Oh yeah thanks for your help, Krillin. Glad you came with me.'_ She thought. 17 whipped his head around at 18 and sauntered over to her.

"So, what's this puny little human doing here? I think I pretty much already know but I'd like to hear it from you, Sister." He was only a few inches from her face, glaring.

"Well, he and I—you know it's_ really _difficult to take you seriously when you're wear—"

"Answer the question. _Now_."

18 took a step back for breathing room. "He proposed." She tried to say something short.

17 wore a sarcastic smile. "So you're going to wear a frilly white dress with flowers and be his forever and have a happy little get-together with a bunch of our enemies and then later, you will have BABIES. Pooping pissing crying screaming little BABIES." 17 put emphasis on that idea; he knew she hated kids. "Oh and did I mention you will be forced to be friends with all his and Goku's little friends?" He stopped for a second and put on a goofy smile. "Yeah. 18's gonna be best friends with Vegeta!" As soon as he finished that statement, he glared at her. "Are you serious, 18? Have you realized how pathetic that all sounds yet?"

18 looked down, trying to take in all that her brother had just shoved in her face. She looked at Krillin, who was in shock at 17's speech. She didn't know what to do, what to say. 17 stood before her, waiting for an answer.

"I… I don't…" was all she could muster at the moment. Krillin looked away; he was expecting _'_I don't want to marry him anymore.'"I don't… care what you think, 17. Maybe all that is what I want. It may sound pathetic to you, but maybe I _want_ to wear a dress, maybe I _want_ to be with him forever, maybe I _want_ to be friends with his friends, and maybe I _want_ to have children." 18 continued. "You're the one who said we have a lot of differences. Well here's your proof. I want to live like a normal woman, and you want to be all like 'I hate humans, I hate the world, and I hate my sister and everything she does.' Well you know what, 17? I wouldn't care if you hated me." She finished, and Krillin didn't know whether to be happy that she still wants to marry him, or sad that she doesn't realize she's letting her family go.

17 sighed and walked toward the house. He stopped at the open door and turned around. "I don't hate you. I never did. I just thought… you and me could be best friends again. Like the good old days. But you want nothing to do with me. You have a chance at a new family and a new life. Why bring me into it?" He looked at 18's confident face changing into remorse. "I guess this is goodbye." And he disappeared inside the cabin.

18 collapsed onto her knees, staring at the door. Krillin walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She choked out: "That wasn't what I wanted to do…"

* * *

That night, Krillin was about to go to sleep. He turned off the lamp when he heard a muffled cry coming from outside. He knew who it was. She was quiet since they got home. Krillin flew out his window and immediately saw her on the roof, her head buried in her arms. He sat beside her and whispered her name. The crying stopped but she didn't lift her head. "I can't believe I destroyed him like that." He heard her say.

"You were caught up in the moment. Both of you were. The argument just went a little far. He didn't mean what he said and I'm sure you didn't either. If you can, you should talk to him tomorrow. Maybe he'll be wearing normal clothes too." He smiled, trying to cheer her up.

18 didn't seem to hear the last comment, but she looked up, "It's just… he's right. We could've been best friends. Like when we were… little…" she trailed off.

"You remember? Things from before… you know…" He didn't want to say it.

"The altering? Not really… I just know we were really close."

"You still can be. I'm not here to take away what you once had. I just want to be with you." Krillin said, looking out at the moon's reflection over the ocean.

"And I want—" 18 stopped. Can she say that yet? Amidst all the other drama she had, was she ready to deal with her feelings too? She looked at him. Krillin was smiling, like he knew what she wanted to say. It made her smile on the inside, to know that he understood.

Krillin looked at her. "Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come around once he comes to his senses. We have a wedding to plan."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. As he put his arm around her, she chuckled and said, "And my dress is not going to be frilly."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Aww I was thinking one of those big poofy flamingo dresses—"

"Krillin, shut up." Krillin kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok so that only took a half hour to type and yet I waited 2 years… procrastinating is not fun. I hope to get a lot of reviews so you can all have some money of you do. Haha just kidding I'm broke. Peace out. Next chapter will be a lot sooner... I hope.**

**--RR17**


End file.
